Ivor
Ivor is a main character and a false antagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode. He is a disgruntled former member of The Order of the Stone. He is voiced by Paul Reubens. He first appeared in "The Order of the Stone". Biography Appearance Ivor has slick black hair, a long beard and wears an olive green coat and pants. He also wears a belt with a Lapis Lazuli gem on it. In one of the flashbacks, he was shown to have armor with an olive and blue tinge to it. He also wore fingerless gloves and gold boots. He also wears a white tank top with blue and white striped boxers under his "adventuring clothes" as shown in Episode 8. Personality Ivor, at first, appears to be grumpy, impatient and arrogant. In earlier episodes, Ivor was shown to be a shady man with a grudge against Gabriel and the Order of the Stone, and since he created the Wither Storm, he was thought to be the antagonist. As the story progressed, however, the truth about the Order of the Stone was discovered and Ivor's true motives were revealed. He redeems himself from helping Jesse defeat the Witherstorm by giving Jesse the enchanted book. He also finds Jesse's group and warns them about the Wither Storms following the Amulet. He also shows remorse when he finds out that Jesse had Gabriel's Amulet and thus, the Wither Storms were following him/her. Ivor has since become a supporting character who accompanies the New Order of the Stone on their adventures, now he is on good terms with them. He is shown to be much more excitable, but is still very eccentric and thinks himself to be greater than the "lower" community, as shown when he tells Jesse, "I won't be threatened--Not by the likes of you." But he is still deeply concerned for his friends, but mostly denies it. He is even directly responsible for saving Jesse's life in Sky City by pushing him/her out of the way of some Ghast's fireballs. He also grabbed Jesse's hand when the two fell off a waterfall (if the player doesn't grab the vines in time). Relationships Jesse In the beginning, Ivor and Jesse were enemies. However, when Jesse finds out that Ivor is not a bad guy, their relationship becomes much more stable and they become good friends. Jesse also thinks that Ivor sometimes makes him/her laugh. Ivor also shows compassion for Jesse by helping him/her when in trouble, even saving his/her life at one point. He also shows a lot of care for Jesse through him returning when he heard of Jesse cannot be found on the surface and not realizing the Admin was the fake Jesse but “helped” him to kill the “imposter” which was the real Jesse. Petra Petra and Ivor do not have a good relationship with each other. As of Episode 5, Petra is the only person who still holds a grudge against Ivor. Throughout the episode, Petra is constantly angry at him and disliked Ivor's idea of getting arrested to get in the palace, so she did not go with him. In Episode 6, Petra appreciated Ivor volunteering to watch over Lukas. Lukas At first, Lukas and Ivor weren't shown interacting, but due to Ivor scamming Petra on a deal, Lukas presumably held a grudge against him. However, when the truth about the Order and Ivor's true motives were revealed, Lukas' opinion about him changes. Since then, they are shown to have a basic, yet positive relationship. Ivor also volunteers to help Lukas in Episode 6, showing he cares about him as well, though Ivor denies he does. When Ivor appears without his "adventuring clothes," Lukas finds his appearance funny and says he can't take him seriously looking like that, which Ivor responds to by saying his outfit breathes wonderfully. Harper Ivor is shown to respect Harper. He empathizes with her, possibly because they both have a similar history with both their creations going out of hand. He even calls her an "intriguing person". In episode 8, Ivor may have developed an interest to Harper, as he kept the rose from her laboratory. Killed Victims The list below shows the victims Ivor has killed: *Numerous Hostile Mobs *Reuben (Indirectly) *Magnus (Indirectly, determinant) *Ellegaard (Indirectly, determinant) Items *Wither Skull (Temporarily) *Potions *Ender Crystals *Elixir (Formerly) *Lava Bucket *Lapis Lazuli *Snowball (Formerly) *Diamond *Enchanted Flint and Steel (Resultant) *Portal Atlas *Poppy *Pumpkin (Temporarily) *Redstone Chip *Smoke Bombs *Diamond Sword Appearances Season 1 *The Order of the Stone *Assembly Required *The Last Place You Look (No Lines) *A Block and a Hard Place *Order Up! *A Portal to Mystery *Access Denied *A Journey's End? Season 2 *Jailhouse Block (Epilogue) * Below the Bedrock Quotes Trivia *Ivor is the first person to create a major antagonist, the Wither Storm, in the series. *In Episode 1, when Ivor comes through the Nether Portal, Jesse has an option to punch him. Later, Jesse can apologize about punching him when his true motives are discovered. *Unlike the rest of the Order of the Stone, Ivor's skill is never mentioned. However, he is shown to be an alchemist/enchanter/mage due to his frequent usage of potions and enchantments. *Ivor breaks the fourth wall in "A Portal to Mystery" by winking at the player and saying "Adventure!" **He does it again in the ending of "Access Denied", except it ends with a question mark. **This appears to be a gag, as at the end of "A Journey's End?", he runs off with the Enchanted Flint and Steel and the Atlas and says it again, offscreen. *In the Adventure Pass thumbnail, Ivor seems to have a second appearance with his armor, except with no helmet on. *In Episode 7, after Jesse kills an unchipped zombie, Ivor's sword appears to be a stone sword from the one side and a gold one from the other. *Based on some of his comments and his keeping of a rose from Episode 8, Ivor may have a romantic interest in Harper. **This however, might have been purely platonic, and just a compliment to Harper. *Ivor is seen without his "Adventuring Clothes" in "A Journey's End?". He appears to wear a white tank top and striped blue shorts, much to Jesse's (Determinant) and Lukas' amusement. *Ivor is the only member of the Old Order who has appeared in all episodes from 5 to 8. *Ivor says the very same thing the Narrator said in the beginning of Episode 1: "Nothing built can last forever." This is said to Gabriel when he is about to create the Wither Storm. *In the Adventure Pass' advertising art, Ivor has his armor from Episode 1, but never has it on in Episodes 6, 7, nor 8. He has all of it on except for his helmet. *Ivor was a member of the Order of the Stone who left/got kicked out due to the rest of the group's lies about the Ender Dragon. *One of Ivor's favorite things is lava, as shown in his lava house and his lava "heart" in Sky City. *Ivor is the only character to be in the Old Order of the Stone and the New Order of the Stone. Gallery See here. Category:Apothecaries Category:Jesse's Gang Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Competitors Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Respawned Characters Category:Alive Characters